Gardevoir's Plan
by timberwolf v1
Summary: Gardevoir has been following Ash around for a while now and wants the naive trainer to know her true feelings for him. She concocts a plan to try to erase his obliviousness and steal his heart! Will it work? Read and find out! Rated M for safety purposes, though I will say right now that there are no explicit lemon scenes and no excessive violence. Comments welcome! CH 4 UP!
1. Prologue: The Ole Dusty Trail

**~Prologue: The Ole Dusty Trail~**

**A/N: This story is in script form. Why? Mainly because this story is crude humor and it's faster to write this way :P. OOCness everywhere. M rating is there for safety purposes. There won't be any explicit lemon scenes or excessive violence but there are some things that may cross the T boundry. You've been warned! I bolded the characters' names so that it would be easier to differentiate, but if it's too glaring just let me know and I'll change it!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Pokemon. This story is just for fun!**

* * *

**Ash:** "_Go Pikachu use...surf! Wait what?_"

Ash Ketchum sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his neck as he realized that it was only a nightmare.

**Ash:** _Phew...thank goodness. Pikachu can't learn Surf, what I was thinking!_

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, the raven-haired trainer sauntered over to his window, opening the curtains to let the warm rays of sunshine in. His eyes were half-open and before the sunlight blinded him momentarily, he thought he caught a glimpse of a strange figure hovering in the air.

**Ash:** _What was that?_

The young trainer opened the windows and looked beneath him, seeing only their servant Pokemon, Mimey, (A Mr. Mime if you didn't know) sweeping the dirt road. Shrugging his shoulders, the young trainer closed the windows and got dressed, ready to start another day. Going downstairs, he was greeted by his mother.

**Delia:** Good morning Ash! Did you get the new underwear that I left on your nightstand?

**Ash:** As a matter of fact I did Mom! Thanks a bunch! What is it made of anyway? It's so comfortable!

**Delia:** Well Ash, Professor Oak gave it to me when I went to his house to...er...get some soap. Yeah that's it.

Ash frowned, wondering why his mother sounded so strange. In his usual oblivious self, he shrugged it off and began digging in to his favorite breakfast-a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

**Ash:** Oh that's nice. So what's it made of?

**Delia:** I think it's made of Mareep wool. There was a label that came with it that said something about frying balls but I don't remember because I threw it off on the side of the road.

**Ash:** That's ok. I'm sure it wasn't anything important and now those litter patrol guys have more trash to pick up!

The two Ketchums shared a hearty laugh as Mimey walked in the door with his trusty broom. He silently put a letter on the table and walked back out to dust the dusty road of dustiness.

**Delia:** Oh what's this? Could it be another poem from Professor Oak? Oh darn, it's not...

**Ash:** What?

**Delia:** Nothing dear, why don't you open it and see what's inside?

**Ash:** Ok let's see...oh it's a letter from Brock! He says he wants me to head up to Viridian City for a reunion! Wow! All of our friends will be there!

His mother was too busy gazing out the window in the direction of Professor Oak's laboratory to hear what he had said, however. Ash didn't seem to notice his mother's not noticing and quickly grabbed his pack, heading out the door and on the path to Viridian City.

**Ash:** _I wonder if Gary will be there. He was in some music video or something. I might need to get his autograph to sell later. Ready or not Viridian City, HERE I COME!_

Unbeknownst to Ash, a slender, green humanoid looking Pokemon peeked out from behind a tree, watching as the trainer dashed off to Viridian.

**Gardevoir:** _A reunion party? Sounds fun. Maybe I'll go..._


	2. Where's the Party?

**~Chapter 1: Where is the party?~**

**A/N: I have been informed that script form isn't really allowed, but I would hope that viewers can see that it isn't strictly script, I've tried to include more description than I would've used instead of just back and forth script dialogue. If the staff feels this isn't enough than I'll gladly edit the story in a non-script form.**

* * *

Ash looked around, realizing how empty the streets were in Viridian City.

**Ash:** _Where is everyone? Wait...I bet they're planning a surprise party! My friends are the best! _

Ash chuckled to himself as he wandered from house to house, peeking through the windows. To his dismay, he couldn't see anything except old newsprint through the glass panes.

**Ash:** Must be some new trend in window shopping. Oh well!

After concluding that the party wasn't going to be at a stranger's house, Ash decided to head off to the PokeMart.

**Ash:** _I bet those guys got me a master ball! Oh man the Pokemon I could catch with that. Entei, Ho-Oh, heck maybe even a golden Magikarp!_

Gardevoir slowly followed Ash, blushing as she noticed that was Ash running around in a new pair of skinny jeans.

**Gardevoir:** _My, my...what a view. You do have a cute butt don't you Ashy?_

Ash finally reached the blue-roofed building and walked inside, only to find that the Mart was also devoid of life.

**Ash:** Aww man I thought for sure they'd be here! What's that on the counter over there? Just a pile of chicken nuggets I think. Worth a dollar maybe. Oh well.

As Ash walked out, one of the "nuggets" fell into the price scanner, which immediately read "Over 9000 dollars".

**Ash:** Where could they be? The Gym's always closed so I know they're not there. Hmm...oh I know! The Pokemon Center! Brock's always fond of those places for some reason. I'm gonna check it out!

Gardevoir popped her head out from a nearby trash can and watched as the aspiring Pokemon Master sprinted in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

**Gardevoir:** _When I'm done with you Ashy, that's not the only thing you're going to be checking out. What's this?_

Gardevoir reached into the pile of trash and pulled out an odd-shaped ball with a large "M" on it.

**Gardevoir:** _An M insignia? This isn't Dragonball Z. Back into the trash heap you go._

As Gardevoir levitated out of the trash can, the ball that she tossed accidentally hit an unsuspecting Weedle that was scouring for food. That Weedle would be trapped in the ball for the rest of its life.

As Ash burst into the Pokemon Center, he noticed the resident nurse Joy sitting quietly behind the counter, lazily flipping pages of that month's Trainers Digest. Scrambling up to the desk, Ash slammed his hands down on the counter top, startling the pink-haired Nurse.

**Nurse Joy:** Uh hello there. Can I heal your Pokemon for you?

**Ash:** I don't have any Pokemon with me, not even Pikachu!

Ash paused for a moment wondering why his trusty companion was not present with him.

**Ash:** _Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day...strange._

Ash shook his head free of those thoughts and turned his attention back to the Nurse who was still staring at him quizzicially.

**Ash:** Is there anyone here hiding? Maybe planning a surprise party?

**Nurse Joy:** Um, not that I'm aware of. _What a strange boy..._

Ash frowned, wondering where his friends could be.

**Ash:** Say, is there any reason why the streets are all empty?

**Nurse Joy:** Sure. Everyone in town has gone up Route 2 to the annual Randomly Placed Pokemon Convention, or RPPC for sure.

Snapping his fingers, Ash realized that it was indeed RPPC day.

**Ash:** _This blows, I forgot to bring my Pokemon Trading Card collection for the convention! Oh well..._

While Ash was lost in his thoughts, Gardevoir peeked in through the Center's rather large glass pane window.

**Gardevoir:** _Hmm...time for a little fun._

Gardevoir twirled her arms around and channeled her psychic powers, taking control of Nurse Joy's mind.

**Gardevoir:** _Now let's see if I can make him squirm._

Nurse Joy, being controlled by Gardevoir, reached out and brushed the tip of Ash's shoulders with her gentle hands.

**Gardevoir as Nurse Joy (GANJ):** Why don't you forget about the convention and stay here with me?

She continued her motion, watching to see Ash's reaction.

**GANJ:** It gets awfully lonely around here...

Ash simply stared at the Nurse, wondering if she was trying to give him a massage.

**Ash:** _I don't think Pokemon Masters have time for massages, they must battle and train all day and night!_

With a renewed sense of urgency, Ash slapped away the puppet Nurse's hand and ran out the door in the direction of Route 2.

With a scowl, Gardevoir released her psychic bond on Nurse Joy, who fell to the floor confused about what had just happened.

**Gardevoir:** _This will be tougher than I thought, but as they say good things come to those who wait. And you will be mine Ashy. You will be mine._

And with that Gardevoir floated off, trailing the oblivious trainer as he made his way to the convention.


	3. Reunion at the Convention

**~Chapter 2: Reunion at the Convention~**

Soon enough, Ash stumbled upon the large convention tent set up in the middle of the road. It was so large in fact, that it blocked the entire road, the only route from Viridian City to Pewter City. As Ash walked up to the front flaps of the entrance he could hear several screams coming from behind the conveniently placed convention tent.

**Random Pedestrian Man:** Hey! What in the blue hell is this giant tent doing here?

**Random Pedestrian Woman:** HELP! I think my water broke! GAH!

**Random Pedestrian Child:** I want ice cream! WAHHHHHH.

A tall woman emerged from the flap suddenly, startling Ash who quickly put his hands in the hair.

**Ash:** Don't shoot! I didn't steal the candy!

The woman gave him a strange look before saying,

**Woman:** I'm sorry sir but this event is reserved for the citizens of Viridian and Pewter City only. I'll need to see some ID before I can let you in.

**Ash:** Aww shoot! Guess Ash Ketchum's going home without any souvenirs...

The young trainer turned around with his shoulders slumped in defeat, intent on going home to cry in a fetal position for hours on end.

Gardevoir meanwhile, was sitting perched on a nearby tree branch, watching the whole scene unfold.

**Gardevoir:** _Oh this will never do. Ashy won't grow enough to realize his feelings for me crying at home. Let's see if we can remedy this situation..._

With a familiar twirl of her light green hands, Gardevoir used her psychic powers to infiltrate the mind of the woman who had just turned away Ash.

**Gardevoir as Tall Woman (GATW):** Wait a second!

Ash turned around at the sound of her voice, wondering what was wrong.

Through Gardevoir's far from clean mind, the puppet woman licked her lips seductively, enticing the raven-haired trainer to come closer with a slow motion of her finger. Ash, being his usual dense self, thought that he had dropped something valuable and that the nice woman with chapped lips was going to give it back.

Ash walked up to the tranced woman, holding out his hand expectedly. Gardevoir narrowed the woman's gaze in a flirtatious manner while continuing to slowly lick her lips.

**GATW:** Oh do you want me to hold your hand young man? I was thinking we could go a little further than that don't you think?

Ash blinked quizzically, wondering what she was talking about.

**Ash:** _How can we go further? The convention's right here! She really needs some chap stick too. I would give her mine but Pikachu ate it the other day..._

As Ash continued to ponder his thoughts, Gardevoir grew increasingly impatient at the naivety of her object of affection. Through Gardevoir's telepathic commands, the woman reached out with her arms, looking to capture Ash in a warm (and not so innocent) embrace.

As fate would have it, Ash did not even notice what the woman was doing as he spotted his long time friend, Brock, through an opening in the tent flaps.

**Ash:** BROCK! BROCK! There you are! Where are those delicious cookies you make Brock?!

The woman fell blindly to the floor as Ash ran past her and into the convention. In the tree, a noticeable vein could be seen throbbing on Gardevoir's head as she released the hold she had on the tall woman.

**Gardevoir:** _Is Ashy really this dense? Maybe I've been going about this all wrong. These are total strangers to him as far as I know. Perhaps I'll try my plan through one of his female traveling companions. Hehe..._

Gardevoir nimbly landed from the tree, walking over the dazed woman that had just tried to seduce Ash against her will. Luckily for Gardevoir, the convention's theme that year? Dressing up like Pokemon!

* * *

**Yes Gardevoir, I think Ash really is this dense! Will her new plan work? Stay tuned! As always, comments and reviews are welcome =D!**


	4. Battle of the Ships

**~Chapter 3: Battle of the Ships~**

Gardevoir shrugged off her many admirers as she navigated her way through the crowd.

**PokeManiac:** OMG! I simply adore your Gardevoir outfit!

**PokeFan:** It's so lifelike!

She eventually managed to clear the many Pokemon fanatics and sat down at a conveniently placed chair, getting a good bird's (or psychic's in this case) view of Ash.

Ash meanwhile, had followed Brock back to their group of friends. A cast that included a wide range of people from their journeys, though Gardevoir was only interested in the female members of said party.

**Gardevoir:** _Hmm...let's see what happens if I control the brunette with the over-developed body..._

Gardevoir was of course referring to May, Ash's second female traveling companion. She was wearing a skin-tight orange coordinator's outfit, revealing her young curves rather nicely. Any normal, teenage boy would have had daily nosebleeds traveling with a girl like May, but not Ash, who complimented her on her Pokemon instead of her looks.

**Ash:** WOW May, your Torchic is looking great!

May simply bonked her clueless friend on the head with her fist, giving him a scolding look.

**May:** Bad Ash! Bad! It's a Blaziken now, not a Torchic.

**Ash:** Bu-But...I liked your Torchic.

Before Ash could break down dramatically, he was met with another bonk, this time from a certain orange-haired Gym Leader.

**Misty:** Ash please knock it off so we can get back to our conversation. So where were we? Oh yeah, so my sisters decided to get into the modeling business. They were pretty hush hush about it though...come to think of it they didn't exactly tell me what type of modeling they were doing.

**Ash:** I bet it's something cool like modeling battles!

Ash was gifted a third bonk to the head, this time from a short skirt wearing, blue-haired coordinator.

**Dawn:** Shutup will ya Ash? I'm really interested in the career choice that Misty's sisters have taken. I may drop this coordinator thing altogether if this works out!

A fourth bonk came from a girl with purple, wild hair.

**Iris:** Yeah Ash stop being a little kid! We should all aspire to be Tarzans when we grow up!

Ash rubbed his sore scalp, wondering why he was getting bonked all the time.

Gardevoir watched with an amused look on her face, before twirling her hands in dramatic fashion.

**Gardevoir:** _Play time is over, prepare to be controlled May..._

In an instant, Gardevoir had control over May's mind and body. With a devilish grin, she forced May to walk up to Ash, who was still recovering from his painful bonkings.

**Gardevoir as May (GAM):** So Ash...I was wondering if we could spend a little more time together...after all I haven't seen you in a while...don't you think that'd be fun?

The sultry tone of voice that "May" exhibited, flew completely over Ash's head as he grinned in response.

**Ash:** Sure! We're spending time together right now with all of our friends!

Another vein popped up on Gardevoir's forehead as she ground her teeth irritably.

**Gardevoir:** _Looks like I'm forced to take drastic measures!_

With a subtle flick of her wrist, Gardevoir sent May crashing into Ash, engulfing him in a huge bear hug.

**Ash:** May...I...can't...breathe...

Through May's eyes, the psychic Pokemon looked closely for any sign of cracks in Ash's armor of obliviousness. She didn't see any, though her bear hug was abruptly broken by the other females in the vicinity.

**Misty:** Say, what's the big idea May?

**Dawn:** Yeah, what were you trying to do exactly?

**Iris:** You're not supposed to eat little kids!

Gardevoir watched silently stunned at what she was witnessing.

**Gardevoir:** _Do all these girls like Ashy too?! This is UNACCEPTABLE! Not only because Ashy is MINE and MINE alone, but because I just used a line from Lemon Grab of Adventure Time...GAH!_

**GAM:** Excuse me? I didn't break any laws here. As far as I'm concerned Ash gets to decide who he wants to be with.

Gardevoir's surprise turned to amusement as all three girls blew steam out of their ears.

**Misty:** We'll see about that Miss Implants! I was with Ash at the start of his journey and I think I know him better than any girl here!

**Dawn:** Excuse me? You knew Ash when he was a little kid. You're old news to him Misty. Ash wants someone he can connect with, someone to do his hair for him in the morning, someone like me!

**Iris:** You're all wrong! Ash wants someone to to teach him how to swing through trees-ME!

Gardevoir released her telepathic grip on May, who quickly joined the heated argument of her own free will.

**Gardevoir:** _I think I'll try a different host. I need to see exactly the type of relationships each one of them has with Ashy._

Ash meanwhile, was sprawled on the floor, completely out cold from the previous bear hug. Other friends of Ash watched on, perplexed, but one friend in particular had sulked his way to an empty corner of the large convention.

**Brock:** _Why does Ash have all the luck..._

* * *

**Poor Brock! I hope this chapter wasn't a complete failure as I was doing something else at the same time I was writing this. Reviews and comments welcome! =D**_  
_


End file.
